A method for manufacturing a compressor slider has been proposed (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-36693) in which “a compressor slider preform is manufactured by semi-molten die casting.” Adopting this manufacturing method allows high tensile strength and high hardness to be obtained in comparison with adopting sand casting.